I Know Where You Sleep
by Raven Shadowrose
Summary: Darken Rahl is visited by an angry acquaintance and he learns the meaning of revenge. This is a sequel to Tides of Time, Somewhere and When You're Alone.


**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters from Legend Of The Seeker. Any original characters and the story are my property and** **stealing will not be tolerated. The lyrics in italics are the property of the beautifully talented Emilie Autumn** **and I do not own them. This story is a higher rating due to the small bit of coarse language** **and a bit of torture that occurs later on.** **This story is a continuance from Tides of Time, Somewhere and When You're Alone** **and it would be appreciated if you would read those first. Comments are also appreciated. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>I had been kept away from Alienne's house for a few days, being the ruler of a kingdom comes with responsibility and certain responsibilities were taking up nearly all of my time. I had asked to be left alone for the evening and so far my orders had been complied with. The comfort of my bed called to me and I slipped gratefully under the heavy covers, there were many hours until dawn and I hoped that there wouldn't be any interruptions. My sleep had been disrupted the past few nights by strange sounds and shadows moving through my room, I wasn't sure what was causing it but the noises sent a chill right to my very core. The temperature dropped in the room, it was happening again, the visitor of the previous nights had returned. The same shadows and mysterious noises creeping out of the dark, I pulled the covers over my head and hoped that they would go away.<p>

_I know_

_The sickening thoughts that slither around in your head_

_I know_

_The gluttonous guilt that buried me in your bed_

_Manipulate me if you can_

_Go on and fool me like your biggest fan_

I awoke to a voice echoing through the room, I couldn't see anyone and yet there was a presence in my room. I sensed them, this person, whoever it was meant me harm. I sat up and searched the room, there was nothing. I went to reach for my sword but I was paralysed, something was stopping me from moving. 'Haven't you done enough damage with that thing?'

'Who are you?'

'Do you not remember?' My eyes widened as the woman appeared before me, she was transparent, the word ghost ran through my mind. I stopped trying to reach for the sword and the bonds holding me were freed. 'Do you remember me now? Do you remember what you did?' I moved as far away from the woman as I could, she was angry and it was terrifying. I studied her form and tried to remember exactly who she was. I looked hard and eventually I remembered.

_I know_

_The arrogant pride that poisons the truth you hear_

_I know_

_The bigoted tongue that tears away all your fear_

_Pontificate you faded star_

_Go on and show me who you really are_

About a year ago the guards brought to me a woman that had been caught stealing food, she had pleaded that she was desperate and her parents were starving. I was deaf to all of her cries for leniency, I was going to give her the most severe punishment that I could think of when she offered herself to me if I didn't let the soldiers execute her. I took advantage of her desperation and took her to my bed that very evening, she wasn't willing but I didn't care. 'No I wasn't willing, you took me to your bed anyway, I hate you, I'm dead because of you. I am just one of many that is waiting for you when the Seeker kills you and we cannot wait, we will make you suffer Darken Rahl.'

'Please, I'm sorry, I haven't taken anyone that was unwilling ever since that night.'

'No you're not, you will be sorry when you come to the Underworld, before the Keeper makes you his puppet we are going to give you a taste of every punishment that you ever thought of, then you will know exactly what sorry means.' I closed my eyes and willed the woman to go away but when I opened them she was still there. 'Do you think that just because you haven't taken anyone unwilling recently that it makes everything okay? The fact remains that you and your soldiers have maimed, killed and raped your way through D'Hara and one day very soon the debt for those actions will be called in.'

'I will make amends.'

'Empty promises Lord Rahl.' I looked up at the woman, she wasn't convinced by my words.

_You can lie to the papers_

_You can hide from the press_

_You can fake it on stage_

_You can crawl for your cage_

_You can search and destroy_

_You can kill and depend on it_

The woman floated over to the other side of the room. 'Killing is what you do best Lord Rahl, you care for nothing and nobody.'

'That's not true.' An image of Alienne and Eva came into my mind.

'She'll never love you, she'll find out what you are, everything that you've done and she'll leave you. No matter what you do to convince her you've changed and are a better person she'll see through to the black, evil soul that you are.'

'I can be a better person, I can.'

'You're a fake Lord Rahl, you are not human, you have no feelings, you will die alone and everyone will be glad to see the back of you.'

'It's not true, it's not true.'

'Yes it is, your nightmare is just beginning Lord Rahl.' I closed my eyes once more and willed all of this to be a nightmare brought on by exhaustion. I had faced many things that would terrify a normal person and I had been unmoved by them, facing up to this woman that I had wronged and knowing she wanted revenge was scaring me beyond measure.

_I know your tainted flesh  
>I know your filthy soul<br>I know each trick you played  
>Whore you laid<br>Dream you stole  
>I know the bed in the room in the wall<br>In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it all  
>I know the secrets that you keep<br>I know where you sleep _

'Wherever you go Lord Rahl we will find out, there is no escape from us, the pain you visited on others will be returned to you over and over again.'

'Is there anything I can do to change all of this?'

'You are beyond redemption Lord Rahl.'

'I'm not, I want to change.'

'They are just words Lord Rahl, show me action.'

'I can do that.'

'You are going to have to work very hard to redeem yourself, your hands are covered in the blood of many innocent people. We know where you are, there is no running from us Lord Rahl, I would remember that if I were you.' I nodded slowly, what else could I do?

_I know  
>The illness behind the image you create<br>I know  
>The tedious need to turn all you love into hate<br>You poor pathetic paranoid  
>Is it just me or do you secretly enjoy it?<em>

'Tell me Lord Rahl, do you even remember my name?' I thought long and hard about the question that she had just asked me and I had no answer for her. 'You don't do you?'

'No.'

'You used me for your own pleasure and you can't even remember my name.' I shied further away from the ghost when she came right up to me. 'You're a despicable person, you enjoy destroying people and their lives. I've seen it first hand so don't bother lying to me. Do you know what happened to my parents?'

'I don't.'

'They died from not enough food, I had strength enough to overcome what you did to me but there wasn't enough money to feed us all. My parents died because you ensure that the rich stay rich and the poor stay poor. It was how I died too in the end. Your rule brings the end to many lives and it will be the end of your own life too.'

'How do you know? Sometimes prophecy can be averted.'

'Not this one, there is no changing it, your death at the hands of the Seeker is assured.'

'Then I will have to kill him, I will change it.'

'I will warn you now that you will fail, if I were you I would accept my death willingly as punishment for the crimes I had committed.'

'I will not fail, I will see to it that Richard will die.'

'You haven't listened to a word I have said. You are calling for the death of your own brother, that is why you can never be redeemed.'

'He is trying to kill me, surely I have a right to defend myself against the person that wants me dead.'

'Defending yourself will only lead to more killing. Both you and your brother are misguided, this meaningless feud will only welcome more death and pain.'

'Then what do you propose I do?'

'A truce.'

'Richard will never agree to a truce. I can see only one path, it must be him or me.' The ghostly woman sighed and turned away, she would never understand my reasons no matter what I did.

_You can lie to the papers  
>(You can lie) You can hide from the press<br>(You can hide) You can fake it on stage  
>You can crawl from your cage<br>You can search and destroy  
>You can kill and depend on it<br>(Fake, crawl, search, kill)  
>I know your tainted flesh<br>(You can't hide)  
>I know your filthy soul<br>(You can't hide)  
>I know each trick you played<br>(You can fake it if you try) Whore you laid  
>Dream you stole<br>I know the bed in the room in the wall  
>In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it all<br>I know the secrets that you keep  
>I know where you sleep <em>

The words that my ghostly visitor was singing were speeding up, she was pouring her hate for me into them. It was as if singing those angry words gave her power, I did not know what she was planning to do with that power. 'Is that to be your decision Lord Rahl, will you continue down this foolish path that you are on?'

'I have no choice.'

'Very well. I will give you a glimpse of the future that will occur should you not change your mind. Once the prophecy is fulfilled the people will tear down anything that was related to you, the soldiers that once worked for you will be hunted down in the streets. The Seeker will take his rightful place on the throne of D'Hara and you will be forgotten, just one of those lost little pages of history. In time the poison that has spread through this land will be reversed and everything will be as it should be.'

'Richard will never have this throne, it is mine as long as I live.'

'It is that stubbornness that will get you killed.'

'I do not care, I would rather die than see my throne in the hands of my brother.'

'So be it,you have chosen your path Darken Rahl.'

_Sleep_

_Sleep_

_Sleep_

I shook my head and resisted the sleepiness that suddenly settled itself over my mind, whatever she was trying to do clearly was starting to work. The paralysis from earlier crept back over me as I thought about reaching for my sword. 'Have you forgotten that I can prevent you from causing more harm with that thing. I am a servant of the Creator, of all that is good and pure in the world. You have not corrupted this world entirely Lord Rahl, there are people that will resist your evil no matter what'

'Yes, I know, it is only a matter of time before I find these people and crush them.'

'Then on your head be it.' I refused to be intimidated by her, she was just a ghost out for revenge and I had faced many of those before, there was nothing she could show me that I hadn't already seen.

_You play the victim very well_

_You build yourself indulgent hell_

_You wanted someone to understand you_

_Well be careful what you wish for because I do_

_You've got a fancy turn of phrase_

_You set your trap_

_You made your plays_

_You're so fond of games_

_You must never lose_

_Funny how the only one in your bed is you_

'I see you Lord Rahl, I see everything that you are. You blame your father and your mother for making you the person that you are. You blame Richard for being a better person but when it comes down to it you also blame yourself for everything that is going on around you. No matter what fancy words and rich clothes you hide behind when you are left alone you realise just how pathetic your life truly is.'

'I have all the riches and women that I can possibly desire, I want for nothing.'

'Oh really, that is why you hide at the side of the small house listening to the woman sing, the one you thought about earlier. The little boy inside of you craves love and attention, that is you take all of those women to your bed, they will never be enough and you know it. I know what you want, I know what lies in your heart, you want the warmth of someone who truly loves you. Nobody loves you Lord Rahl, you are alone and you always will be. Alienne will never love you.'

'Shut up,' I yelled at the ghost woman, she had got under my defences and she knew it, there was a very self satisfied smile on her face.

_You can lie to the papers_

_You can hide from the press_

_You can lie to the papers_

_You can hide from the press_

_Fake, crawl, search, kill_

_You can lie to the papers_

_You can hide from the press_

_Fake, crawl, search, kill_

_Fake, crawl, search, kill_

My carefully built walls were crumbling, she knew exactly what to say to get inside my head. All I longed for and desired was being pulled out into the open and used against me. The part of me that killed without a second thought admired her, she was managing to take me apart piece by piece and she hadn't even touched me. 'No I haven't, would you like to see what happens if I do?'

'How do you mean?'

'I could touch you if I wanted to, I could make you feel everything that I felt when you violated me.'

'You couldn't, you're lying.'

'Am I? Would you like to find out, are you man enough to test that theory?'

'Go ahead, nothing will happen.'

'Ready yourself Lord Rahl.' She moved towards me and I forced myself to stay still, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Her hand reached out towards me and I felt the ghostly caress run across my skin, I shivered and wondered if I was about to regret ever telling her to do this.

_Oh my god  
>Oh my god<br>I touched you  
>I can never live it down<br>I can never live it down  
>God save the queen<br>I love you  
>I can never live it down<br>I can never live it down  
>Oh, oh<br>I fucked you  
>I can never live it down<br>I can never live it down  
>I can never live it down <em>

The touch that I was experiencing caused me to shiver, nausea rose up in my throat and I pushed it back down. 'How much more can you take Lord Rahl?' Her hand moved lower and I swallowed, the intrusive nature of her touches gave me the feeling that I wanted to pull away. 'Enough.' The touching continued. 'I said enough.'

'I begged and pleaded for my life, do you remember? You used me and then tossed me aside. Would you have stopped if I had asked you to? Why should I stop when you wouldn't have shown me the same courtesy?' I closed my eyes but I found that the sensations only got stronger, there was no let up in the feelings I was experiencing. 'Stop,' I tried to sound commanding but my voice was weak. The sensations continued for what felt like an age and then finally stopped. Sweat dripped from my forehead, I truly felt as if someone had used me against my will.

_I know the sickening thoughts _

_that slither around your head  
>I know the gluttonous guilt that <em>

_buried me in your… shh!... bed _

'How do you feel now Lord Rahl?' I glared at the ghost in front of me, she had unsettled me in a way that I didn't know could be. 'What will the Creator think when she knows what you have been doing?'

'Unlike your master the Creator is very forgiving, once you and your master are defeated for good then those of us that are worthy will bask in the light of the Creator for all time. We will leave you in anguish for all eternity, for once you fail the Keeper will be furious and you will live in torment.'

'So you say.' I would keep control of this situation no matter what, she would not get the better of me. 'I have seen no evidence that you can do anything but cheap parlour tricks.'

'Cheap parlour tricks? I could show you my real power, I know that it terrifies you, I could hurt you for real, would you like me to?' The hairs rose again on the back of my neck and I tried not to show that those words scared me. 'You haven't answered my question, would you like me to show you what I can really do?' I thought that she was only bluffing but if she wasn't who knew what she would do to me.

_You can lie to the papers  
>You can hide from the press<br>You can fake it on stage  
>You can run from your cage<br>You can search and destroy  
>You can kill and depend on it<br>I know your tainted flesh  
>I know your filthy soul<br>I know each trick you' played  
>Whore you laid<br>Dream you stole  
>I know the bed in the room in the wall<br>In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it  
>I know the bed in the room in the wall<br>In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it  
>I know the bed in the room in the wall<br>In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it  
>I know the secrets that you keep<br>I know where you sleep _

'I could come here every night Lord Rahl if I so chose to, I could make you scream in anguish until you had no voice left to scream any longer. I can mark your perfect skin until every person looked at you in horror. The lust for revenge has honed my power to the point that I can affect the physical world.'

'How do you mean?'

'Just wait and see.' My eyes widened once more as she came closer, the same hand from before glided down my body but the touch was no longer gentle it burned and I tried to move away from her touch 'You're not going anywhere,' she purred like a lover and I shivered.

'What are you doing to me?'

'Giving you a taste of the torture you put me through.' I groaned in pain as the burning touch continued. 'How do you like it Lord Rahl, are you sorry yet?'

'I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you.'

'That will do for now.' The burning stopped and I lay back in the covers, I tried to regain my composure but it really was hard.

_I'm wishing you the best of luck  
>And by the way<br>(Your poetry sucks)  
>I'm wishing you the best of luck<br>And by the way  
>(Your poetry sucks)<br>I'm wishing you the best of luck  
>And by the way (Your poetry sucks)<br>I'm wishing you the best of luck  
>And by the way <em>

'You should know Lord Rahl I'll be watching your progress, are you going to give me reason to come back?'

'No.'

'See that you don't. Whatever you do I will see, there is nothing that I cannot see.' With that warning the ghost disappeared, when I was sure that she wasn't coming back I went to the mirror in the corner and looked at my naked chest. Three long scratches marred my skin, she hadn't been lying when she said that she could affect the physical world. Small drops of blood appeared on the surface of the scratches, I closed my eyes and opened them again but the scratches remained, a reminder of exactly what had gone on in this room. I took a deep breath and winced, I was going to be out of action for a few days until I healed.

I carefully climbed back into the bed, what was I going to do? I had no doubt that the threats from the ghost were very real and I knew that if I gave her reason to she would be back and three scratches would be the least that she would do to me. I couldn't see my way out of this problem, if I didn't start being a better person then she would come back. Could I change? Do I have the courage to change? Who will help me?


End file.
